Saibamen
|Race=Saibaman |Date of birth=Developed in Age 737 |Date of death=Last of them destroyed in November of Age 762 |Height=Shorter than 5'0" |Weight=Unknown |FamConnect= }} Saibamen (or Cultivars) are green humanoid creatures that grow from a planted seed placed in the ground. They possess only enough intelligence to understand orders given to them by their leaders, thus they will never revolt. Developed in Age 737 by a scientist, they were a common tool of Frieza's World Trade Organization due to their low cost, ease of mass production, and expendability. The Saibamen in use by Nappa and Vegeta are more advanced, thus their power levels are around 1,200 to 1,500, equal to that of Raditz. They were once also used to train young Vegeta, who made easy work of themhttp://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_s-u#link. Background Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Saibamen were frequently used by the World Trade Organization in training exercises for young warriors. In one scene, Vegeta effortlessly defeated a large number of them at the age of four. It is also assumed they were used as expendable man-power in Frieza's army. Only six were left after the Tritek War and were planted by Nappa on Earth during a fight against the Z Fighters. One was destroyed by Vegeta because it failed to defeat Tien Shinhan. Another used the Saibamen Bomb self-destruct attack in order to kill Yamcha and itself. Three were defeated by Krillin's expanding energy wave, and the last was killed by Piccolo (after stopping it from attacking Gohan). Many years later, they were released from Hell along with the rest of the villains and were destroyed by Majuub, Trunks and Goten and sent back once again. Video games Saibamen appear in various video games. In "Legend Of Super Saiyan" player can meet many different species of Saibamen, including: J. Sai (blue, with fighting power 238 - 338), Saibai (red, with fighting power 326 - 426), Saimen (green, same as those in anime, with fighting power 1200), Imite (black, with fighting power 1000, which increases when they transform into one of heroes), Baimen (blue-purple, with fighting power 2200 - 2400) and most powerful Grimen (gray, with fighting power 4400-4800). They appear as Illusion Saiyans and a common foe in the ''Dragon Ball'' video game spin-off Kyôshū! Saiyan. In Budokai 2, in the games story mode, Dr. Gero creates a cadre of multi-color clone Saibamen Gero calles the Saibamen Rangers (which are a parody of Super Sentai and/or Power Rangers). Once defeated (along with Dr. Gero) Androids 16, 17, and 18 appear. Regular Saibamen appear as normal enemies. In Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Saibamen are recurring enemies. There are also large, blue, muscular-Saibamen (either Elite Saibamen or Saibabrutes), who may have been inspired by Bio-Men, Dr. Wheelo's Saibamen-like underlings. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, in Raditz's what-if story, Raditz is unable to defeat Piccolo (unlike the main Dragon Ball Z story) and is forced to summon the aid of a Saibaman, but his Saibaman turns on him (seemingly it was defective) and self-destructs, causing Raditz to lose his memory of his Saiyan Heritage (just like Goku did), thus setting in motion the events of whole what-if story. Saibamen also appear as playable characters in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Techniques and Abilities Saibamen are vicious plant/animal alien hybrids, they are used by both the Saiyans and Frieza's military as grunts to root out weaker opponents or to assess an opponent's power (when a Scouter is not an option) and skill level (which scouters can't reveal). Saibamen are also used by them in training (as seen in Vegeta's childhood; where he is show killing them effortlessly) as they are brutal fighters and can test a fighter abilities. They are said to be as strong as a typical low-class Saiyan (though this may only apply to Nappa's Saibamen). ;Seed Planters :Saibamen can be grown in most planets soil (Nappa said they would grow well in Earth's soil), the seeds are contained in a small bottle, with a greenish liquid in the bottom (possibly a fertilizer or quick growing solution). Placing the seed and pouring the liquid on them will start the growth proccess. ;Flight :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Saibamen are able to fly through use of their ki. ;Afterimage Technique (Zanzôken) :This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. ;''Yokaieki'' (Acid) :One of many of the Saibamen's deadly, secrets is that they spray acid from a gland hidden in their head. This acid capable of eat though earth & likely flesh. This technique is a natural Saibaman adaptation. ;''Ki'' Blast :The most basic form of energy wave. ;Full Power Energy Wave :Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic fuction. ;High Speed Rush :A basic High Speed combo of ki-enhanced claw slashes, punches, and kicks. ;Saibamen Bomb (Jibaku) :The Saibamen Bomb is a Saibamen's ace in the hole, a kamikaze technique that turns the Saibaman into a living bomb, that grabs hold of its opponent and quickly self-destructs. The Saibaman fighting Yamcha kills him in the first and the only successful Jibaku-type technique in the series. This attack was not named in the anime and is referred to as the saibaman bomb only in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Toru Furuya *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *A Saibaman is the first character in the Dragon Ball Z series to use self-destruction/exploding as an attack when it kills Yamcha. **An easter egg related to this occurs in Budokai 3, where Yamcha is immediatly killed if hit by the Saibamen's self-destruct attack. *Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin have similar creations called Bio-Men. *In the manga series Rosario + vampire, a Saibaman makes a cameo appearance. *Goku never encouters Saibamen in either the manga nor the anime. However, Goku does meet them (a lot of them, too) in Budokai's Story Mode (and comicial meetings at that, typical of good-natured Goku). *Re-Colorations of the Saibamen appear in DragonBall Z: Budokai 2, known as the "Saiba Rangers" (a parody of the Power Rangers, as all of them are colored differently). They are created by Doctor Gero. *The elite Saiyan Nappa seems to be very knowledgable about Saibamen and knows how to grow them (he seems to enjoy planting them). He even shows some slight compassion for them as he is shocked when Vegeta kills one of their own after it failed to kill Tien. He is even shown coaching the Saibamen who later kills Yamcha and is later angry that its fight ended in a draw. He states that settling for a draw was pathetic. After Krillin and Piccolo kill many of the remaining Saibamen, Nappa begs Vegeta to let him kill the 5 remaining Z Fighters (possibly to avenge the fallen Saibamen). *In the reprint of the manga, the VIZBIG edition, the Saibamen are called Cultivars. *The Imp monsters Toriyama created for the video game Chrono Trigger look like a cross between Saibamen and Namekians. *In a character biography for the Saibamen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, it is stated that they were invented by scientists and that they made their way into Frieza's army through the Saiyans and were then used after they learned how to understand orders. References Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Mute villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT